Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm
| code = 8AFF22 | author = David Fury | director = Milan Cheylov }} Journalist Meredith Reed is instructed by Jack Bauer to break the story of the Russian conspiracy to the press. In his quest to avenge the murder of Renee Walker, Jack Bauer mounts a one-man assault on Charles Logan. President Allison Taylor is faced with complicated circumstances as she prepares for the signing ceremony. Meanwhile, Chloe and Arlo identify Jack's contact in the city, and dispatch Cole Ortiz to track him down. Episode guide * receives a phone call from Jack Bauer requesting to meet with her, so that he can provide evidence that Russian nationals were behind the assassination of President Omar Hassan * intercepts Jack's phone conversation with Ms. Reed and conspires with Charles Logan to ambush him at the department store where they planned to meet. * asks Cole Ortiz to help her locate Jack Bauer. He suggests that she identify the person providing him with equipment now that CTU has turned against him. *Pavel Tokarev is captured by Jim Ricker just as he is about to eliminate Jack Bauer. After a shootout with Russian agents, the two escape with both Tokarev and Meredith Reed in tow. * Pillar realizes that Bauer anticipated the ambush set up for him at the mall. * gives Reed the video evidence exposing the Russian government's role in President Omar Hassan's murder. Then, he brutally tortures Pavel to learn who ordered the assassination of Renee Walker. Eventually, he discovers that Pavel has swallowed the SIM card for his cell phone, and cuts open his innards to retrieve it. Reinstalling the card, Jack redials the last called number and reaches the voicemail for President Charles Logan. At the United Nations, Press Secretary Angela Nelson gives a statement announcing the unexpected resignation of Secretary of State Ethan Kanin, as well as the assistance of former President Charles Logan in the successful resumption of the peace process. Nelson acknowledges that President Taylor's decision to involve Logan is not without its controversy, but notes that his experience in foreign policy and negotiation has proven invaluable in ensuring that the treaty with the Islamic Republic will proceed. Putting on a necktie upstairs, Logan himself watches the press conference on television, grinning to himself at every compliment. An aide enters to report that his limousine is waiting to take him to the heliport on 93rd Street, where Russian President Yuri Suvarov will be choppered from JFK International Airport. After Kramer leaves, Logan answers a call from Jason Pillar, who has just arrived at the abandoned building across from Turner's Department Store. Logan is dismayed to learn that Jack Bauer and Meredith Reed have evaded capture, and that Pavel Tokarev has been killed. Pillar claims that, even if the mall shootout and the murder of Tokarev are contained, Bauer may already have passed along Dana Walsh's evidence to the press. He again advises Logan to extricate himself from the President's circle and minimize his involvement, but Logan says that will be impossible; his part in the peace process is already being announced to the entire world. Pillar warns him that Tokarev was savagely beaten and then eviscerated; from his point of view, Bauer is "out for blood." Logan orders him to find him immediately, and to keep him updated on his progress. Rushing down an alley, Meredith Reed demands to know what Jack did to the man he captured, but he curtly tells her to keep moving if she wants to get through this alive. Jim Ricker joins them to inform Jack that the number he dialed on Tokarev's phone is restricted, and that he will need the equipment at his apartment to route a back-trace. Ricker agrees to get started on it and call Jack with the location once it's finished, then leaves. Hastily, Jack explains to Reed that the conspiracy that Walsh's video file proves extends to members of the United States government, including President Taylor, who is committed to keeping the peace agreement alive at the cost of lying to Dalia Hassan. He needs Reed to break the story in case he doesn't make it, saying that President Hassan deserves that much. Jack takes Meredith's phone and leaves it in the alley; the authorities are sure to be monitoring her usual forms of communication, and she can't risk going back to her apartment or her office. She suggests getting the evidence to Gary Klausner, her editor, whom she trusts. Jack promises to get her to a payphone, but warns that she'll be on her own after that. President Taylor and Dalia Hassan depart the council chamber, both glad that they managed to resolve the final points of negotiation. Dalia thanks the President for helping her during her transition to office; Taylor replies that she is a natural leader, and compliments Minister Jamot as a superb advisor. In the corridor outside, Charles Logan interrupts the three of them, introducing himself to Dalia Hassan and expressing his regret on the death of her husband. Dalia returns his greeting, remarking that she has heard of his role in bringing the Russians back to the negotiating table. Shortly, she and Jamot excuse themselves to allow the President to talk with Logan. Jamot reports that he has been unable to learn exactly how Logan accomplished that task, but Dalia trusts President Taylor, and assures him that she must have had a good reason to involve Logan in the first place. In the empty council chamber, Logan brings the President up to speed on the current situation with Jack Bauer, and also admits that, in his optimism, he neglected to tell her that Bauer made contact with Meredith Reed. He insists that she needs to call Reed's publisher to deny any knowledge of whatever evidence she presents and prevent him from running the story. Logan suggests invoking national security—claim that the story could potentially start a war. Distraught, Taylor insists that she cannot muzzle the press, and abhors the possibility of "new lies to cover old ones." Logan replies that the time for "hand-wringing" is long past, and tells her to consider the what will happen if her complicity in the cover-up comes to light. Whereas his own presidency was inherited and most of his "alleged" misdeeds were never made public, she has built an image as a "beacon of righteousness" to the entire world—a woman who was willing to send her own daughter to prison rather than allow justice to go unserved. In contrast to his fall from grace, her own will devastate both the office and the country as a whole beyond repair. Realizing her dilemma, Taylor replies that he is "poison," and regrets ever letting him get involved in the situation. In reply, Logan reminds her that he did nothing more than make recommendations and arrangements—every decision since he arrived was hers alone. He admits to having studied her for a number of years, noting that she has always possessed both an awareness of what must be done and the willingness to carry it out, and trusts that she will understand the necessity of keeping Reed's story from the press. Logan then informs her that he needs to leave, as he is expected for President Suvarov's arrival by helicopter. At CTU New York, Arlo Glass shows Chloe O'Brian a live feed from the scene of Tokarev's murder. Chloe notices the sniper rifle and recognizes it from the make and caliber as the same gun that killed Renee Walker. Seeing how Tokarev was sliced open, Arlo starts to doubt that Chloe is going to be able to talk Jack down, but she insists that she has to try—otherwise he will simply be killed. Momentarily, their scan of the mall surveillance footage yields an 82% match with somebody in Jack's personnel file: James Ricker, an ex-Green Beret who served with Jack prior to his enlistment in CTU, but who was reportedly killed seven years ago in Basra. Chloe tells him to cross-reference the photo with DMV records to find his current alias and address, but warns him to keep an eye out for "Pillar's watchdog," Eden Linley, who appears to be growing suspicious. Out on the street, Jack calls Ricker, who has completed his back trace on Tokarev's cell phone. He is surprised to learn that the number belongs to Charles Logan's cell phone, and says that taking out a bunch of Russian spooks is one thing, while going after an ex-President is another. Jack replies that he understands exactly what he's doing, and acknowledges that it's a path he won't be able to come back from. Finally, Ricker agrees to send Logan's location to his tablet: he is in a motorcade heading west from the United Nations. Jack thanks him for all his help, admitting that Ricker went above and beyond the obligation of his favor, and hangs up. He loads his duffel bag into an idling SUV and, while its owner is inside making a delivery, drives away. Susan brings President Taylor, who is suffering from a headache, an aspirin along with a glass of water. Susan suggests calling a doctor to further examine her but President Taylor assures her that she's fine. Just as Susan leaves, Tim Woods enters President Taylor's office due to her request. As Tim Woods sits down, President Taylor reminds him of the journalist Meredith Reed and the truth of her intentions to publish an unfounded story regarding President Omar Hassan's murder. President Taylor then orders Tim Woods to contact the FBI, have them search the Sunday magazine offices and seize any and all evidence Reed may have in possession. Tim Woods is reluctant to abide by President Taylor's order because he believes that she'll be accused of censoring freedom of the press, but he ultimately agrees. Jack, driving the seized SUV, parks along a back alley and exits the vehicle. He opens the back trunk and retrieves his duffel bag, containing the advanced equipment he obtained from Ricker. Jack closes the trunk and asks a nearby worker for the way to receiving. At the office of the New York Courier, Gary Klausner tells his assistant to notify Duggan to cover the profile on Logan. In his office, Klausner receives a phone call from Meredith Reed, who brings him up to speed: she has a digital video recording indicating that the IRK terrorists who killed Omar Hassan were being funded and manipulated by the Russian government. Klausner questions Meredith if the recording is legitimate. Despite Jack Bauer being a fugitive, she informs Klausner that Bauer gave her the evidence. Meredith arranges to meet Klausner at a diner in fifteen minutes. In a delivery room, Jack gathers his advanced weapons, equipment and artillery that Ricker delivered to him from his duffel bag, including a bullet-proof mask. En route to the airport, Logan calmly reassures a frightened Mikhail Novakovich, now back at the Russian embassy, who is panicking that he is now Jack's next target. Logan is optimistic, saying that Pavel was too experienced to break under interrogation, and promises Novakovich that Jack will never find him. Aware that CTU's status on Bauer has been upgraded to "shoot on sight," Novakovich pleads with Logan to find Jack. Logan promises to keep him updated on the situation, and ends the call. The motorcade proceeds into the crowded Park Avenue tunnel, and is halfway through when Jack, suited in full-body armor, appears and shoots the tires of a taxicab, halting traffic and trapping Logan's limousine inside. Jack advances upon the limousine several cars back, firing upon the vehicle. Logan's Secret Service driver attempts to call for back-up, to no avail. Logan quickly realizes that the rogue shooter is none other than Jack Bauer and becomes deeply petrified, shouting at his bodyguards to kill him. Logan's Secret Service agents exit the car and fire upon Jack, hitting him, but have no success against his armor. Jack eventually incapacitates one of the Secret Service agents whilst stunning the second by brutally kicking him. He climbs onto the hood and begins firing at the bullet-proof windshield. A shotgun provided by Ricker allows him to crack the glass enough to create a small hole. Bauer drops a canister of tear gas directly into the limo, rendering the driver unconscious and forcing Logan to exit the vehicle. Jack takes Logan hostage, holding a gun to his head and threatening to kill him if he doesn't start moving. Chloe asks Arlo about Ricker, and Arlo confirms that Ricker is living at an address in SoHo under the alias "Simon Strocker". Just then, Devon Rosenthal walks up and tells Chloe that Pillar has requested backup: Jack Bauer has just abducted Charles Logan. Arlo is astonished at this news. Chloe says that they need to hear what's happening in Eden's office, and takes Arlo with her. Jason Pillar speaks with Eden on the way to the tunnel, demanding to know how Secret Service could have allowed this. She tells Pillar she'll send him the schematics, and ends the call. On site, Pillar shows his badge to get through security, and runs to Logan's limousine. Pillar starts questioning some of the attack victims to find what happened to Logan and Bauer, with no success. Nearby, he sees a broken-off lock, and asks Eden for the layout of the nearby service tunnels while Chloe and Arlo listen in. Pillar proceeds inside with a full CTU field team. Inside the complex, Jack shoves Logan against a fence and takes the mask off. Jack yells at the terrified Logan that Pavel Tokarev called his number, and demands to know his involvement in the Russian conspiracy. Under questioning, Logan admits that he tried to have Jack killed, and that he fabricated the existence of the evidence against the Russians, but he wasn't involved before a few hours ago and had nothing to do with Renee Walker's death. Jack then asks who gave Pavel his orders, and threatens to shoot him in five seconds if he refuses. Logan panics and betrays Novakovich, telling Jack to confirm this on Pavel's phone. Suddenly, Jack hears a noise and muffles Logan, silencing him. Pillar's team enters, searching the building. Jack forces Logan to his knees; Logan panics again, pleading for his life, but Jack just knocks him out with a sleeper hold, and vanishes just before Pillar's team enters. Pillar finds Logan unconscious, and asks Eden to send a medical team. Arlo and Chloe hear that Jack has escaped, and Chloe asks for Ricker's file. Arlo asks Chloe how she's going to bring Ricker in with no agents available to send, but Chloe contradicts him, and says she has one. Eden stops Chloe, who is on her way to release Cole and take custody of him. She objects, saying that Ortiz is facing federal charges for aiding a fugitive. Chloe explains that she has no other resources and Cole planned security for the UN summit; therefore, she needs his help. Eden says she'll have to clear it with Pillar, but Chloe tells her she should be focusing on finding Jack. Meredith Reed is in a coffee shop, watching the news on TV about President Hassan and the peace treaty. A server approaches her and tells her that Gary Klausner is on the phone for her. Over the phone, Gary tells her that the FBI is after her because of the story, with agents searching the office and questioning the employees, but he hasn't told them anything yet. He tells her to find somewhere to hide, and promises to call Ed Sampson at the Justice Department, just before an agent notices him on the phone and demands to know who he is speaking to. Meredith hangs up and flees the restaurant. Chloe lets Cole out of holding, and he asks her why. She says she needs his help with getting ready for the signing ceremony. He asks about Pillar, but Chloe gives the same response as before: she doesn't need Pillar's permission. Chloe escorts Cole out and, once they are out of the guard's hearing, Cole asks Chloe what the truth is. She privately shows him her PDA with Ricker's picture and address on it, explaining that he is their link to locate Jack. Chloe explains that he's officially "deceased", and won't like that they've found him. Cole hesitates, then decides that the truth needs to come out. They continue walking, and Cole asks if there are any updates on Jack. "You could say that," she says. At the embassy, Novakovich's advisor tells him that Suvarov's plane has just landed. The minister tells him to bring the car around, as he wants to be at the United Nations when the president arrives. In the garage, Novakovich's guard finishes a phone conversation and puffs his cigarette, just before Jack appears and takes him hostage. Jack demands to know where Novakovich is and what his defenses are, and the guard tells him. Jack beats him and knock him out, then heads for the elevator, a ferocious look in his eye. Without even demanding their surrender or waiting for them to draw their weapons, Jack kills the two guards at the entrance, and takes the key card off one of them, using it to enter the elevator. The other guard, not dead yet after all, rushes Jack and attacks him. Jack finishes him off, but not before being stabbed. In the elevator, Jack checks his wound, realizing that he is bleeding. Cole prepares to leave CTU. Chloe questions the need for an arsenal, but Cole says that with Ricker's training, and since Jack might be there, too, it couldn't hurt. Cole adds that Jack's out for revenge now, and doesn't care who he hurts along the way; he points to his abduction of Logan as proof of this. Chloe insists this is about the Russians' cover-up, but Cole warns that if he runs into Jack and he won't surrender, Cole will have to put him down. She reluctantly agrees. Kayla Hassan is going over details for the signing ceremony with an advisor. Just then, another woman enters with a call for her mother, but she won't give any details. They leave Kayla to take the call; it is Meredith Reed on a hotel payphone. Kayla recognizes her and is about to hang up, but Meredith begs her to listen, as she has information on Omar Hassan's true murderers. Upon hearing this, Kayla asks for more, but Meredith insists on talking to Dalia first, and gives Kayla a phone number to reach her on. Looking around, she hangs up abruptly, just as Kayla tells her to stay. No sooner does she hang up, than Reed is arrested by the FBI, who also confiscate the evidence. She claims not to understand and maintains her innocence as she is taken away. President Allison Taylor is looking out the window. Tim Woods arrives to report that Reed has been arrested, and the FBI has the evidence. Taylor tells him not to let anyone but her see it. Pillar's medical team show up to help Charles Logan into an ambulance. Suddenly, Logan pulls his oxygen mask off, gasping, and tells Pillar to warn Novakovich. Pillar dials the number on his cell phone. At the embassy, the diplomatic guards have been slaughtered, and Novakovich lies dead with a fireplace poker through his stomach. A surviving agent, Berkov, takes Novakovich's phone and answers it, telling Pillar that Bauer attacked the embassy. He also tells Pillar that Novakovich is dead. Pillar asks for what Novakovich told Bauer; Berkov begs for an ambulance, but claims Jack didn't learn anything from the minister. He just came in shooting, but was still bleeding from his stab wound. Pillar tells him he'll send medical assistance. Pillar breaks the news that they were too late to warn Novakovich. Logan gets visibly distressed over this. Split screen: President Taylor continues to look out the window. Chloe drives toward the UN. Jim Ricker pours a drink. Logan tries to get up off his stretcher. Meredith Reed is being driven away. Cole Ortiz is in his car, heading for Ricker's apartment. Russian President Yuri Suvarov gets a call from Logan, and tells him he's disappointed they didn't meet at the airport. Logan says he was detained, and adds that Jack killed Novakovich for killing President Hassan and aiding the other acts of terrorism that day. Suvarov asks how Jack could learn of Novakovich's involvement; Logan answers that Logan gave it up, as Jack would have killed him. Suvarov asks if Jack now knows that he and Novakovich were allied, but Logan answers that he does not, since Novakovich never stood a chance. He adds that Jack is now wanted by the police, and (Logan laughs at this) he's wounded as well. Suvarov says that only makes Bauer more dangerous. Logan scolds him, saying that he shouldn't have had Renee Walker killed if he was worried about Jack. Suvarov defends his actions, claiming it was necessary for resisting Logan's blackmail. Logan just shrugs this off, claiming it doesn't matter. What Logan doesn't know, though, is that Jack has planted a bug on him and is hearing every word Logan is saying. Jack puts his earpiece away, grunts, and hobbles off, leaving a bloodstain on the wall. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov *Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich *Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Thomas Ryan as Gary Klausner *Joseph Will as Charles Logan's driver *James Hiroyuki Liao as Devon Rosenthal *Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson *Kathryn Winslow as Ellen Kramer Co-starring *Andy Davoli as Berkov *Michael Petrone as Ivan *Tava Smiley as Protocol person *Sarah Hollis as Susan *Mercedes Colon as Kayla's Aide *Scott Ferrara as EMT *Angelo Vacco as Alex (as "Coffee Shop Owner") *Matthew Scanlon as FBI Agent #1 *Ryan Christiansen as FBI Agent #2 Uncredited * Randall Archer as Novakovich's bodyguard * Beau Bowden as CTU agent * Efka Kvaraciejus as Novakovich's bodyguard * Steve Lanza as Agent Lanza * John Meier as Logan's escort agent * Mark Riccardi as FBI agent * Erik Rondell as Secret Service agent Production staff Background information and notes * Yuri Suvarov reappears after an absence of 45 episodes. His last appearance before this episode was during Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am. * This is the second time Jack planted a bug on Charles Logan, the first time being when he took him hostage in Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am. * This episode marks the second time that Jack has been stabbed in Day 8. * Logan mentions he inherited his presidency. This is the first reference, albeit an indirect one, to Logan's predecessor President John Keeler since Day 4. * This is the episode Gregory Itzin chose to submit for his nomination as Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series in 2010 for his portrayal of Charles Logan. * When Chloe finds out Jack kidnapped Charles Logan she looks up at Pillar's office where it seems two persons are arguing but in the next scene we see that Eden is the only person there since Pillar is on his way to rescue Logan. * The music that plays when Jack is shooting Logan's secret service agents is the same music played in Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm when Jack is escaping from the hospital after being framed by Quinn. Also the music played when Jack inserts a canister of tear gas into Logan's limo is the same music played in Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm when Jack and Renee try to save Marika from a car crash. See also *1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) Day 822 822